The 100
by numberthirtynine
Summary: The arc was home to the people who survived a nuclear war 100 years ago. In order to see whether or not the Earth was habitable, 100 juvenile prisoners were sent to the ground, Clary Fray being one of them. When they got there, they were greeted by vicious Grounders, and a certain blonde haired, golden eyed warrior. What happens when Clary develops a relationship with him?
1. Chapter 1

**I already wrote this chapter, but I decided that I wanted to make it a little different since it is based off of a tv show using pre-existing characters. Please review!**

I woke up to the soft glow of moonlight shining through the only window in the room. It was situated directly above the makeshift sleeping area I had set up on the concrete floor that consisted of a few scratchy blankets and a small, hard pillow. The room I was in was small, about the same size as a janitors closet, give or take, but I wasn't bothered by the size. Besides, it was a step up from the last place I lived.

Judging by the rows upon rows of tally marks that covered three of the four walls in my room, I had been stuck in there for a couple of years; three or four, most likely.

Living there wasn't as bad as one would think, but I will admit that it was painfully boring. Nothing new ever happened to me. Every day was a nearly identical to the one before, but after a while I realized that throwing myself a pity party was a waist of time, and I learned to just go with it. My daily routine was simple; Short enough that I could write the whole thing on half of a post-it note.

I would wake up to the first sign of light streaming through my window, and right away I would start drawing the wonderful things I had seen in my dreams. Then I was allowed a short walk with a way-too aggressive guard that only lasted about five minutes, just to be thrown back into my room with a meal waiting for me at my feet. Then came the sitting, or pacing depending on my mood, around for hours upon hours until my last meal was slid through an opening at the bottom of my door. I would then go to sleep just to wake up to start another day.

I stared out of my window for a few minutes before being filled with boredom and the desire to do something, I stretched out my arms and legs, and was thankful that I was small enough to do so without hitting the concrete walls that surrounded me – one of the few perks of being 5' 2". A satisfied groan escaped my mouth and I forced myself to stand up on my sleep stricken legs.

I began to pace the length of the the room, trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't draw anything since I had used up all of my supplies and I wasn't supposed to get more for another week or so, and my guard wasn't coming to take me on my daily walk for another few hours. That left only two things for me to do – and I technically wasn't even allowed to do one of them.

I could either sit on my ass for a couple of hours and stare at a wall, or I could do the thing that got me thrown in this hell-hole in the first place.

For whatever reason, I was desperate enough and stupid enough to go with the latter option – I was going to have a vision.

Once my decision was made, there was no stopping what I was about to do. I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting my mind run wild, and what I saw was just as terrifying as it was beautiful.

In my vision I was no longer on the Arc, instead I was surrounded by things I had only read about in books, seen in pictures. From what I could see, I was currently standing in the middle of a rain forest. When I had visions, all of my senses became influenced by my mind, making it so that I could not only look at my surroundings, but I could feel, smell, taste, and hear them as well. I felt the corners of my lips turn upwards as a large gust of wind blew my fiery red hair back, and my eyes closed when I smelt the sweetness of the air. When I heard a twig snap directly in front of me, my eyes snapped open without my command. For whatever reason, panic filled my chest, and my stomach tied itself into knots. Being the curious person that I was, I decided that the smart thing to do would be to walk towards the noise. It was then that I saw a stark white flower, carefully placed on a low hanging branch of a small tree. It looked so out of place In the dark rainforest, and I couldn't help but wonder how it got there. I walked towards the beautiful flower and lifted my arms to reach it. Suddenly there was an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covering my mouth, silencing any screams that threatened to escape my lips. Instead of feeling scared and fighting whoever was touching me, I smiled against the hand that covered my mouth. I turned my head slowly, and the hand dropped down to my waist, turning my whole body until I was facing them. All that I could see before a pair of soft lips came crashing down on my own was a pair of golden eyes, staring directly into mine.

I was gasping for air the moment my vision ended, and my heart was hammering against my chest. That was the most strange and powerful vision I had ever experienced.

And every single one of my visions became true.

 **Just in case it wasn't clear, Clary has these visions of the future, and she is currently living on a space station, so when she has a vision of herself with a golden eyed boy she gets a little freaked out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Feel free to skip over this chapter, because it's somewhat pointless.

I just wanted to apologize to everyone who might be annoyed with me deleting and reposting a new version of the first chapter. I just really like to push myself to do the best that I can, and I wasn't. But I'm actually very happy with how the chapter turned out, and I hope that you guys are too!

Alsooo, I desperatly need a beta, so if you are willing to help me out that would be great.

LOVE Y'ALL

~Sydney


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, guys! Super sorry if you were hoping that I finally updated this story and were disappointed to see a dumb authors note - I just needed to make an announcement.**

 **So as much as I love fanfiction, I've decided that it's time I branch out in order to further embrace my creativity. I have begun to publish ORIGINAL STORIES on wattpad and I'm so, so excited. These are the first stories that are 100% me and I am very happy that I am able to share this part of me with the world.**

 **If you want to check out the story I currently have published, the information is listed below!**

Wattpad Username - sydney_ps

Story - Downpour

Meet Roman Hernandez; one of the best agents the FBI has ever seen. Meet Storm; the girl at the top of the America's most wanted list. He's smart, cunning, and a stubborn pain in the ass that doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. She's dangerous, powerful, and perhaps the most beautiful thing Roman has ever laid eyes on. Will the unlikely pair be able to put their differences aside and accept their feelings for one another?

~ He was good, she was bad, and their love was incredible. ~

Storm - a name you could hardly go five minutes without hearing. Some saw her as a criminal, other a rightful vigilante, but one thing that everyone could agree on was that the abilities she possessed were hardly human.

Roman Hernandez was the best agent ever seen by the FBI. His aim was perfection, his reflexes were insane - his life was perfect. That is until he came across a clip of the infamous Storm doing what she was best at - being bad. Not even his years of training could prepare him for what happens when they finally meet.

 **Please check out this story! I am very excited to finally be writing a story that's completely a product of my imagination! If you have a wattpad account feel free to follow me and shoot me a PM so we can talk :). I won't be using fanfiction to publish my work anymore so you won't be able to reach me on here from now on :(**


End file.
